1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic marine fender.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical method for ship-ship berthing at sea is mooring one ship to another. However, such a method is restricted by many factors and has poor security. First, when the height difference between the decks of the two ships and the water level is too large, the mooring cables and the cable guide holes are easily damaged, and transverse movements still exist after the mooring. In addition, under the action of periodical dynamic load, the two ships may collide with each other. Second, the mooring device is restricted by the longitudinal positions of the cable guide holes. When the space between the longitudinal positions of one pair of the cable guide holes of two ships is too large, the pulling force of the cable is primarily exerted on the cable guide holes, thus resulting in loose anchoring. Third, the two ships are fixed at the decks during mooring, which forms a hinge-like structure. In case of relatively large waves, the transverse rotation of the two ships often causes collisions between the upper constructions and the masts, which is very dangerous.